iNeed You Now
by Ireland23
Summary: Freddie desperately searches for Sam after an argument and finds out more than he bargained for. Will Sam forgive him? Will he forgive himself? EPILOGUE uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Have you seen Sam?" Freddie didn't even bother to mask the panic in his voice as he burst into the Shay's apartment.

"Um. No." Carly raised an eyebrow, setting her teen magazine down on the sofa next to her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't have time!" He clenched his fists. "We were fighting and she stormed out, I thought she came here…" He sucked his breath in sharply when thunder boomed loud enough to shake Spencer's newest tin can sculpture. "I've got to find her."

Carly flinched at the curse that left Freddie's lips as he slammed the door behind him.

Since when did Freddie get angry? Probably about the same time he started cussing.

oo oo oo oo oo oo

Freddie didn't bother getting a coat, despite the freezing rain. He had one thing on his mind.

Finding Samantha Puckett.

His best friend.

The girl he loved.

The girl he'd destroyed because of his own ego.

He had to find her and make things right or the guilt would eat him alive.

Not that he didn't deserve it.

"SAM!" He screamed her name, rubbing his hand over his frozen face and gasped for breath. He was suddenly thankful for all of those hours he'd put in at the gym. His sneakers pounded the pavement and he blinked the icy rain away as he searched frantically for her. "Sam! Where are you?"

He didn't let up until he reached the home Sam shared with her irresponsible mother. He ran up the front porch stairs and began banging wildly on door.

He took a few more ragged breaths. He wasn't sure if his chest was constricted because of the frigid weather or because he knew it was his fault that she was in danger.

When no one answered he bounded down the steps and headed to the backyard. No sign of life inside the windows. He'd all but given up when heard a wheezing cough come from the dilapidated tree-house.

"Sam!" He rushed up the rickety latter and what he saw shattered his already broken heart.

She was huddled up in the corner, clutching her hooded sweatshirt around her tiny frame. Her hair was matted and her skin was pale. Even with only the moonlight cascading around them, her fragileness was apparent.

"I found her at her house." Freddie said into his cell as he inched closer to Sam. He winced as her teeth began chattering roughly. "I need you and Spencer to come pick us up, she's in bad shape." He didn't bother waiting for a response from Carly before he hung up.

Within seconds he had Sam enveloped in his arms, but she was unyielding. She shoved against his chest with the little strength she had left.

"Just let me go Fredward." Her voice was hoarse, barely audible.

"Never, Sam." He whispered against the top of her head, clutching her against his chest. His muscles flexed when something caught his eye.

Rumpled up blankets, empty candy bar wrappers, a flimsy pillow shoved in the corner.

Had she been living up here?

_**So what'd you guys think? Worth continuing?**_

_**This is my first icarly fanfic so I'd love some feedback:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews! They totally made my day:)**_

_**A special shout out to DofD who faithfully reviews my fics, even when I take forever to update:) You're awesome!**_

"She can stay in my room." Carly offered as they made their way down the hall to their respective apartments.

Spencer was already opening the door and Carly wasn't far behind.

Freddie shook his head in the negative as he carried the sleeping Sam, her soft face pressing against his corded neck. "My mom won't be home until Sunday night-another one of her conventions." As he spoke, he held Sam securely in one arm and unlocked his apartment with the other hand. "I'll take care of her. After the fight, after what…" he stopped short, turning to look back at his other best friend and the guy he considered a brother. "I just need to make sure she's okay."

Spencer nodded in understanding, giving a half smile before disappearing into his apartment. Carly didn't move for a few seconds and then finally spoke. "What happened between you two?"

"I'll tell you sometime." He nodded downward as Sam began to stir in his arms. "We've been out of the heated car for a while; she needs to get some dry clothes on."

"If you need anything…"

"Thanks Car." He managed a half smile and then closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Mmm." Sam murmured as Freddie set her gently on the sofa. "Don't go."

"I'm right here Sam." He whispered, kicking his shoes off and noting the way she slumped over the arm rest like a rag doll. Sam was always the tough one, the one who didn't need protection.

Carly was the fragile doll-like friend who needed constant attention. Sam could take care of herself. Hell- she could take care of everyone.

His heart sank as he ruminated about the night's events. He shook away the thoughts as he worked her shoes from her dainty feet and began peeling her soaked socks away from her damp skin.

He couldn't focus on what he should have done, what he shouldn't have said. He needed to make sure she was ok, that was his only goal right now. For as weak as she'd been when he'd found her, she'd thrown a temper tantrum when he'd demanded she go to the hospital. After Spencer circled the emergency room parking lot six times, Freddie had given in and agreed to let her go back to the Shay's apartment to warm-up and rest. She'd relaxed when she was positive they were well on their way to Carly's and had allowed Freddie to cradle her against his chest as she fell into a contented sleep.

Freddie didn't know what he would have done if something worse had happened tonight.

If he hadn't found her.

Panic rose in his chest and he felt his throat constricting.

"Sam, you gotta wake up for me okay?" He attempted to sit her up, but she was dead weight. "_Samantha._" His breath was hot against her ear as he leaned over her. She made an unintelligible noise and burrowed her chilled cheek against his still damp skin. He groaned as he pulled away from her and shook her shoulders lightly.

If she didn't get up and change, he was going to have to undress her himself and he didn't think he could handle that. How long had he lain awake at night dreaming of undressing the blonde haired demon who took it upon herself to make his nubbiness known to the world? His stomach fluttered at the thought. No, he definitely wasn't strong enough to handle something like that.

He might do something stupid.

Like admit his undying love.

"What's your problem Benson?" Sam growled, now awake, but still somewhat groggy. "Stop shaking me, you nub!"

"At least you're back to your old self." He muttered softly, helping her to stand up. "Come on, you need to take a hot shower and get some dry clothes on."

As he ushered her into his bathroom she froze, pulling away from him.

"No." she wouldn't meet his gaze and he knew she was remembering the fight they'd had earlier in the night. "I'm going home." She tried to push past him, but he blocked the doorway with his newly muscled body.

"You're not going anywhere." He set his jaw. Nothing she did or said was going to make him waver on the matter.

"I'll do a double f-"she began to threaten, but he caught both of her hands in his as she swung at him.

"Sam." His voice was low, pressing her now pliant palms against his hard chest. "I know you hate me-and after what I said, you totally deserve to…"

"Let me go Benson." She was trying so hard to fight the tears that threatened to spill. Sam Puckett never cried, she _made_ other people cry, but she never cried over something as stupid as a fight with a nub.

Okay, she'd cried plenty of times, but never in front of anyone.

"Only if you promise to shower and put dry clothes on." He nodded toward the inviting shower.

Sam's teeth began chattering uncontrollably and she finally nodded.

"Fine, but then I'm going _home."_ As she said the last word a shiver shot throughout her body and Freddie wondered if it was solely due to her icy state or if it was because she didn't really have a home to go back to.

He decided not t push his luck, thankful that she'd at least semi-agreed to his demand.

"We'll see." His tone was serious when he shut the door behind him. He leaned back against it and sighed.

He'd made a huge mess out of things and he intended to fix them. Girls like Sam only came along once in a lifetime, he wasn't about to let her slip away.

_**Your input is very much appreciated:) What'd you guys think? Any suggestions?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I like an assertive Freddie, so if he seems OOC…that's why. (Although he was pretty assertive in iOMG before the kiss:))**_

Freddie, already changed into dry clothes, rummaged through his draws looking for something he owned that would fit Sam. Finally settling on some old Galaxy Wars pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, he headed toward the bathroom where Sam was currently showering.

His stomach coiled in desire when he thought of her silken skin under the spray of the faucet. He couldn't think of another place he rather be right then except in that shower with her.

_**Chill Benson, you've already made an ass of yourself once tonight. No need to make it a repeat offense.**_

He knocked loudly on the door to be sure that Sam would hear him over the sound of the water rhythmically beating against the porcelain tub. He heard her grunt in response and he slowly cracked the door open and placed the dry clothes on the counter.

Steam hit him in the face and he took a deep breath, trying to envision anything besides the less than pure images flooding his brain.

Pulling the door closed, he headed for the kitchen to formulate a plan to convince Sam to stay the night.

There wasn't much he wouldn't give to spend the night with his blonde haired demon in his arms.

Just one night.

That's all he wanted. He didn't deserve anything, he knew that, but he couldn't help but hope.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

"Galaxy Wars?" Sam sneered as she shuffled into the kitchen. She tried not to focus on Freddie's ridiculously handsome, disheveled appearance. His hair had been dried somewhat, but still glistened from the rain. His cheeks were rosy from the chilled air and his eyes were so full of remorse and concern that she didn't think she could bear it.

Even after the long hot shower, she still had severe chills over her entire body. The kind that twisted and pulled the skin into painful peaks. She'd never admit that to the nub, though. He'd made it completely clear how he felt about her with the harsh words he'd bit out when they'd fought.

"You would have drowned in all of my other clothes." He shrugged, taking the sizzling pan off of the stove and plating the ham and bacon he'd fried. "Hungry?"

"Nope." She looked away, keeping her arms crossed over her chest in an effort to keep the warmth in. "I'm going home. Thanks for…" she finally met his eyes and the raw emotion he saw in the wild blue orbs shocked him to his very core. She quickly hid her emotions and finished the statement with pure Puckett sarcasm. "Stalking me, overreacting, kidnapping me, and holding me hostage."

Just as she finished, her stomach growled ferociously.

Freddie decided to ignore her comments and focus on getting her to stay.

"The rain hasn't let up." He said simply, walking around to grasp her wrist and lead her over to the plush sofa. "Sit down and eat some meat." He smiled as she flopped down and inhaled the entire plate.

"You don't look so good, Sam." He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. She was burning up and it wasn't from the shower. Her temperature had to be well over 100.

"You always did have a way with the ladies, Benson." She sneered, leaning back against the sofa. She felt light-headed and so tired.

"Not that." He shook his head. His voice dropped an entire octave as he finished his thought. "You know you're beautiful." Her eyes flashed up to meet his and he wished that they didn't hold such anguish in their sparkling depths. "You have a bad fever, Sam." He swiftly moved away from her and began looking for his mother's first aid kit. "You're not going anywhere until I know you're safe."

"Don't boss me around, Fredbag." She stood up quickly and then flopped back down, too weak to hold her own body up. She frowned as he returned with enough medical supplies to fix up an army. "I'm _finnnee." _

"Well I'm not _fine_ with you running off into freezing rain when you're obviously sick." He pushed a thermometer in her mouth with a 'pop' and smiled softly as she glowered at him. "Humor me, Sam" His hand rested on her knee and he leaned in closer as if he were going to tell her a secret. His voice was soft, even though no one was around to hear him. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." His lip twitched with emotion and he saw the shock in her eyes.

Did she really _not_ know how much she meant to him?

_**Of course she doesn't you pompous prig, you never have anything nice to say to her. You were wretched to her this afternoon because of your own insecurities and jealousy. Why would she think you care?**_

His conscience oddly sounded like Gibby as he inwardly berated himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and took the thermometer out of her mouth. He huffed when he realized her fever was over 102.

"Back off, Fredweird." She attempted once again to stand up, but Freddie quickly scooped her up in his strong arms and began padding down the hall to his bedroom.

"I don't think so" He murmured, nudging the door with his foot. "You're whole body is shaking, Sam." The conviction in his voice had her gaping at him in surprise. "No way in hell you're going anywhere until I know you're better." There was no denying the command in his voice. "You can catch pneumonia, you can _die_ from this!"

"Freddie, I…"

"No!" he gently placed her atop his plush bed, despite the authority in his voice. "You won't go to the emergency room, so I'm going to take care of you myself."

She could hate him, fight him, do whatever she wanted, but he was going to make sure she was okay.

Her hatred he could live with, but living without her?

No, that was something he just wouldn't do.

_**So? Good? Bad? Horrendous? ha-ha**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes :) I will definitely let you know what they fought about. It'll probably be within the next chapter or two. (I'm not really sure how long this fic will be) Thank you for the review!**

**And thank you to everyone else who took the time to let me know what you thought; I appreciate it very much :)**

_**Yay for assertive Fredward!**_

Hot water cascaded down the hard panes of Freddie's chest as he washed the soap suds away. He could feel the tension leaving his body as he dipped his head forward, allowing the heat to penetrate the knots in his neck.

He'd waited until Sam's fever broke somewhat and she'd drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep before he took the time to shower. He would have stayed to watch her sleep, but he opted for the warmth of the shower for two reasons. 1. If he didn't stop staring at her, he wasn't going to be able to resist climbing into his bed next to her and enveloping her in his arms. 2. He'd run all the way to her house in the icy rain and the chill felt like it had gone to his bones. He wouldn't be any help to her if he was sick too.

He pressed his forehead against the cool tile wall and took a deep breath. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did he have to fall in love with Sam? It didn't make any sense and he knew his love would never be requited.

Carly made perfect sense. That was probably why he'd had a fondness for her when they were younger. They were alike, always trying to please everyone else. He and Sam were polar opposites, but damn if he didn't relish in the magnetic pull of their relationship.

No, he and Carly would never have worked out. They would have both been bored within days. There was never a bored moment with Sam; she always kept him on his toes.

She was a spitfire, a firecracker, a ticking bomb ready to go off at any moment and he…he absolutely loved that about her.

Another deep, sighing breath and he reached for the faucet. He heard a loud bang coming from the living room and his stomach dropped.

"Sam!" He flicked off the water supply and reached for a towel to wrap around his hips. Within seconds he was in the living room pulling Sam up from a floor where she'd taken a spill. "Are you hurt?" He knelt down, checking her arms and legs for obvious wounds.

"I'm fine, go finish your shower." She said tersely as she pulled away, the soapy aroma and the heat radiating from his skin made her want to latch on and never let go.

"Where were you going?" Freddie didn't let go of her elbow as she tried to pull away. He clutched her closer, pulling her shoulder into his bare chest. "I thought I told you to rest."

"You tell me a lot of things Fredweird, that doesn't mean I listen." She bit out, but gave up struggling against the boy she _used_ to be able to beat up. She idly wondered how long he'd been stronger than her, how long he'd been letting her use him as a punching bag.

"It wasn't a request." He said shortly, hauling her up into his arms and heading toward his bedroom once again.

"Put me down! I'm fine!" The closeness was enough to make every nerve in her body go haywire. She couldn't handle being pressed against him in such a way; it stirred feelings in her that no one else had ever evoked.

"You're not fine; you collapsed in my living room floor." He said dryly, gently laying her on his bed. "You're not going to win this one, Sam. I may let you push me around, give you your way most of the time, but on this…uh-uh." He turned to fish a pair of boxers out of his dresser draw, turning to glance at her flushed features and finish his tirade. "You're staying here until _I _think you're better."

"I could have you arrested for false imprisonment, you know." She turned her head sideways, not quite sure if he'd actually change in front of her or if she'd be able to control herself if he did.

"Yeah, like you'd really call the police after the tire slashing incident." He rolled his eyes and disappeared into the hallway to slip into his boxers and sweat pants.

When he walked back in his room, he groaned as he saw her trying to jimmy his window open. "Sam, geeze! Stop it!" He captured her snuggly in one arm and slammed the window shut with the other, shivering at the cold gust of wind that blew in the warm room.

"Arrggg!" Sam groaned and then a rasping cough caused her to lean back against him as he walked her back over to the bed.

As he tucked her beneath the fluffy comforter, he sat quietly testing her forehead again to make sure the fever wasn't back. "You'd rather jump out a window in frigid weather than stay here with me." A cynical laugh left his lips. "I knew you hated me, but not that much." He frowned at the chills still plaguing her forearms where the shirt he'd given her was shoved up.

"I don't…" She looked away, quietly searching for the right thing to say. She pushed up on her elbows and glared at him. "I don't hate you. I just need to be alone!"

"And I need to make sure you don't die!" He took her hand in his. "Look, Sam…" His voice was soft, like silk ribbons wrapping around her. "I said a lot of…"

"Don't" She said softly. "The things you said…you meant them, don't take them back just to spare my feelings. I'm a big girl, I can take it." He thought he could see moisture pooling in her eyes as she spoke, but that couldn't be. The Sam he knew didn't cry. "It's not like you're the first person to say I'm a screw up." Her eyes focused on his and her voice was so low, she wasn't sure he could even hear her. "It's not like what you said isn't true."

"Sam…I…" He reached out and touched her hand that was still icy to the touch. He didn't like that she wasn't warming up. His body had long reverted back to a normal temperature, despite his lack of a shirt. "You're not a screw up, not even a little bit." If she didn't know different, she would have believed the pure, honesty that threaded his deep timbre.

He was quiet as he watched her head loll back against the pillow, giving up the fight to go home and be alone.

_**Home, did she even have one anymore?**_

"Where's your mom? Why were you in the tree house instead of your house?" He almost regretted asking when he realized she was dozing off.

"Who knows where that Cougar is." Sam sniped sleepily, turning on her side away from Freddie.

A sinking feeling permeated in his stomach, something just wasn't right.

He eased off the bed and flicked the light out and carefully laid down on top of the comforter, next to the only girl to ever sleep in his bed.

He could feel her slightly off-kilter breathing and he reached over to lay his hand against her cheek. He tried to tell himself that he was just worried that her condition was worse than he thought. But, really, he just wanted an excuse to feel her silken skin against his.

"Sweet dreams, Sam." He whispered, curling up behind her and gently placing his arm over her. "Tomorrow we're going to have a_ long_ talk."

He pulled her tight against his chest and breathed in the addicting scent of her hair.

He didn't mean the things he'd said to her, he was lashing out and he'd regret it until the last breath left his lips.

He'd fix it in the morning, for now he just wanted to relish in the way her supple frame fit so perfectly against his strong body.

Falling asleep with Sam Puckett in his arms…he could definitely get used to this.

_**To make up for not divulging what their argument was about quite yet, I supplied y'all with a few scenes of shirtless Freddie. And shirtless Freddie is my second favorite Freddie…right next to Assertive Freddie. Haha **_

_**So if had a like button, would you push it for this chapter? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there guys and gals,**_

_**Here is a glimpse into the Seddie falling out…all will be revealed soon:) Also, the second portion of this is more "adult-themed", but I'm not sure it constitutes an "M" rating. If y'all think I should change the rating, I'd be happy to do so.**_

_**FYI: Freddie is having a dream remembering the awful fight with Sam.**_

"**Look at me!" Freddie bellowed as he and Sam stood toe to toe in his living room. "You're being ridiculous!"**

"**I am NOT!" Sam yelled back, turning to walk away from him and the argument and all the things she didn't want to think about. "Mind your own BEESwax Fredbag."**

**He grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him. He was so angry, he could scream.**

"**You're throwing your life away!" His eyes were pleading, but she could hear the seething anger in his voice. "Don't be such a selfish screw up!" The moment the words flew from his lips, he regretted every one of them.**

**He saw the pain flash in her eyes and she stopped struggling against his hold. It killed him because he knew, no matter what he said; she believed that **_**he **_**believed the vindictive and categorically untrue words he'd spewed.**

**He didn't. **

**He loved her more than anything. **

**Absolutely **_**anything.**_

**He was the selfish one and in his opinion, he'd screwed everything up masterfully.**

"**Sam, I…"**

"**Save it, Fredweird." She tried to keep the same bite in her tone, but he could hear her voice quivering and it crushed his heart to know he was the cause. "I wouldn't want to **_**screw**_** anything **_**up**_** for you."**

**And with that, she yanked away from him and ran out of the apartment. He stood there dumbfounded for nearly a minute, trying his damndest to figure out how this had all transpired.**

**She would get over it, right? She'd be fine and back to insulting him in no time.**

**It felt like a fist gripping his rapidly beating heart as the realization hit him that she wouldn't get over this. She shouldn't have to. **

**He had to find her!**

**oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo **

"Sam." Freddie mumbled sleepily, still enraptured in his dream. "I'm so sorry." Sorrow dripped from his voice. His hand slid up her side, beneath the oversized t-shirt and greedily smoothed over her silken back.

She was sound asleep, but elicited a moan when he nuzzled his face against her neck. His warm breath erratically pumped against her sensitive ear and he moved partially on top of her, clutching her close to his body, almost as if shielding her from danger. She responded by sliding her hands over his muscled back and pulling him closer against her.

Freddie groaned and latched his plump lips on the sweet spot of her neck. He shoved her shirt up over her stomach, sighing as her warm skin sizzled against the hard panes of his stomach.

Her breathless whisper of his name had his eyes shooting open from his sleepy-state, his lips swollen from their beautiful assault in her neck. Her eyes were hazy from sleep as they fluttered open to meet his and he knew he should control himself, he should be the strong one and stop before they did something she would regret.

But she was so soft, supple and inviting in his arms.

His lips crashed down onto hers and she met his fierce kiss with vigor. He easily slid his body to lie between her pliant thighs and she gasped as she felt the shift in power. Sam Puckett was not one to be pushed around in any situation, but this…she could definitely get used to ceding some of the control.

Her hands threaded through his hair, deepening their kiss further. His fingers crept up her sides searching for undiscovered skin. When she shifted beneath him, bringing his hips to fit sinfully close against hers, he couldn't control the feral growl released from his chest.

"God, Sam." He panted against her delicate ear. "I need you." He kissed the shell of her ear and pressed himself closer.

He just needed to be _closer._

At his words he felt her stiffen beneath him and his head dropped forward while he rolled away from her.

"I can't do this." She didn't have to say why. He already knew. He could see it in her eyes. She didn't trust him…not after the things he'd said.

"Sam…"

"Thanks for _everything_." Her voice was strained as she stood and readjusted the clothes that were way too big for her. "I'll see ya around." She tried to adopt that nonchalant tone she'd mastered over the years, but she failed miserably.

"I didn't mean…" Freddie was standing now, in all his shirtless glory, unsure of what to say. "We got carried away."

"It's fine, Fredweina." The affectionate nickname was forced and he wished it wasn't. "I should have stopped you, you were obviously dreaming about Carly, Valerie or whatever nerd-princess geeks like you fantasize about." He wished it was really an insult, but it wasn't, her tone was embarrassed, remorseful and too proud to admit it.

She thought he didn't want her that way, but why would she? After the way he treated her.

He stood there dumbfounded, much like he had after their argument, and watched her slip out of his bedroom and out of his life.

_**So? What'd y'all think? **_

**P.S. Thank you guys for such wonderful reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the wait guys and gals,**_

_**I hope this is worth it! :)**_

Freddie stormed toward the front door in pursuit of Sam. He'd let her get away once, and that turned out _so_ well. He wasn't about to let her leave angry again.

"Sam, wait!" He called as he saw her disappearing around the corner. "Samantha Puckett, get back here _NOW!" _She stopped dead in her tracks, turning to give him an incredulous look.

Was he seriously _yelling _at her? _Really?_

When did Benson grow a pair?

By the time she was able to comprehend what was going on, he'd caught up to her. He grabbed her gently, but firmly by the elbow and pulled her close.

"Please, just hear me out." Freddie pulled her back toward his front door and she struggled against him. He did what he had to do. He used his body to press her against the door, resting his forehead against hers.

"Why should I?" Her voice was hard, but she was a jittery mess on the inside. Did he know what he did to her? Did he know that she tried to hide her feelings with insults and sarcasm?

Did he know when she called him a nub it was because she loved him?

Did he know that every time he got excited over Galaxy Wars she thought he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen in her life?

Did he know that she'd forever remember the way he'd kissed her this morning and no one would ever compare?

Did he know how he'd ripped her heart out and stomped on it when he'd called her selfish and a screw up?

He couldn't possibly understand why he made the decision he didn't agree with.

"You shouldn't." He sighed, his forehead still pressed against hers, his bare chest pressed against her t-shirt and his warm hands cupping her slim hips in pure desperation. "But, I can't let you leave."

"Why, Fredbag?" She tried to sound annoyed and tried so hard to keep the barely suppressed emotion from erupting. "Get off of me you NUB!"

"Because." His voice was low, thickly coated in all the pain and anguish he felt. "If you leave, you'll never come back to me." He took a deep breath.

"What's all the yelling about?" Spencer asked goofily, peeking out from his cracked open door.

"Spencer, we're kind of in the middle…" Freddie began, turning to look at Spencer, who cut him off.

"And where is your shirt?" He was grinning now. "Sam you look bett…"

"Carly, get your brother or I'm going to rip his head off and roll it down the stairs!" Freddie bellowed, still pressing a rigid Sam against the wall and glaring at Spencer who was now giggling like a little girl.

Carly yanked Spencer inside and Freddie turned his attention back to the only girl who'd ever _really _captured his heart.

"Sam, I…"

"Where _is_ your shirt?" Carly asked, only her head peeking out of the door Freddie thought she'd shut.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I can't throw your head down the stairs too!"

"Geez, such a nub." They heard her mutter as she slammed the door behind her.

Freddie didn't waste any time. He lowered his forehead back to Sam's, his warm breath tantalizingly skimming over her cheek. "I'm so sorry Sam, I was angry. I shouldn't have said those things. They're not true!" His voice was pleading and he continued in a tortured whisper. "They're so not true."

There was a long moment of silence until she finally spoke. "But they are."

"No! They're not." He was angry. So damn angry at himself. "Please, just come back inside with me. Let's talk about this, Sam." He pulled back slightly, but his hips pressed against hers, trapping her snuggly against the wall.

"I don't do emotions." She turned her head to the side, hoping he'd just give up and let her go.

Freddie wasn't having it. He tipped her chin back toward him; his eyes were so expressive that she nearly cried at the honestly floating in their intense orbs. "Do emotions with me, you can trust me." The tone of his voice, the way his warm hand stroked her hip made her want to tell him every last thing that was worrying her.

But she couldn't.

She was Sam Puckett and she dealt with her problems on her own.

"Let me go, Benson."

Freddie sighed in defeat and loosened his grip on her hip.

But this wasn't over.

His hands expertly glided down her outer thighs and he lifted her up, giving her no choice but to grip his shoulders and tighten her legs around his hips.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, not really trying to get away. She was tired, still weak from the night before and even though she wouldn't admit it, she felt safe in his arms. Something she hadn't felt in …well since she could remember.

"We're talking this out." He said easily, nudging the door open and walking her over to the couch. "You're the most important person I've ever known, I won't lose you over something like this and for the record…" He nearly groaned remembering their morning tryst. "I knew exactly who I was kissing this morning."

He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You're not selfish, and certainly not a screw up. You keep my life so chaotic and I love it, I'd miss it terribly, that's why I said those things. I was so afraid of losing you."

"Why would you lose me?" She wasn't stiff anymore. She leaned back, allowing him to thread their fingers together.

"When I heard you telling Carly, Gibby and Pete that you weren't applying to college, I snapped. I shouldn't have. I heard you say that you wanted to just be free to do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted and my heart literally broke." Freddie recounted what he'd felt the day before when he'd walked up to Carly's locker and heard Sam going on and on about how college was for nubs. "I can't imagine life without you Sam and when Pete agreed with you and said you guys should 'take time off _together'_ I just…I was furious. You're _my_ best friend, not his."

"You don't think I'm a screw up?" She leaned forward a bit and his hands slid up her forearms, needing to reassure himself that she was indeed in his living room and this wasn't some dream.

"You're the smartest, most beautiful girl I know." He said sincerely, because to him…she was. "I was being selfish. If college isn't something you want to do, that's your decision. I'll make time to see you wherever you are, whenever you'll let me."

"You would do that?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Sam, I'd do anything for you." He chuckled slightly at his own cheesiness.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go to college." She turned her head to the side, clinching her eyes shut in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was actually going to tell him her secret. But, after he just said such beautiful things to her, how could she just leave him hanging? "I just…" She paused and looked into his eyes for reassurance. "I don't exactly have parents anymore."

"What do you mean?" He moved up to sit beside her on the sofa, his arm wrapping around her shoulders in a reassuring gesture.

"My mom…" She shook her head, trying to avoid crying. "She just kind of up and left, the locks on the house were changed when I came home from school a few weeks ago and a for sale sign was in the front yard." She heard and felt Freddie's sharp intake of breath. "I knocked it down and threw it in the woods." She gave a half-hearted smirk, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's why you didn't want to go to college? You have no support." He said it more to himself than to her. His stomach turned over. Her whole world had been ripped apart and he'd only poured salt in her wounds with his hateful words.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered against her ear. "I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't know."

She pushed at his chest, putting distance between them. "Don't pity me Fredweird, I'll figure something out." She was trying to keep up her stoic façade. He may have been her best friend, but he wasn't aware that she'd fallen deeply in love with him long ago.

"No." he shook his head and slid his hand to her delicate neck, coaxing her closer. "_We_ will figure something out." He nudged her closer, his breath panting against her lips in anticipation.

"Why?" It was the only coherent thought she could muster with his close proximity.

"Because I love you." He said simply and his lips crashed against hers.

_**I'm not really sure what I want to do with the next chapter. I'll either be Sam's response to the I love you and will be lemon-ish or it'll be her response and have the whole iCarly crew interacting :) Unless you guys think this wraps everything up and another chapter isn't needed?**_

_**So, what'd you guys think? I'd love to hear your opinions!:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this took so long. I had grad school finals this week and I'm working on a book to send in to my agent. Lots of crazy schedule conflicts. Grrr. Haha

Without further ado…

Freddie's lips took possession of Sam's in a languid, sensual kiss. He wasn't rushed like he'd been when he'd first woken up. This wasn't about apologizing or anything other than showing her just how much he needed her, wanted her, _loved_ her.

He gently pulled back to look in her eyes, her completely _confused _eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He slid his hand up her side, unable to refrain from touching her in some way.

"For kissing me?" Now she was _really_ confused.

He shook his head and couldn't help the smirk playing on his lips. If someone were holding a gun to his head, he wouldn't be able to apologize for kissing her. The idea was utterly ridiculous.

Sam felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. First he dreamt about some mystery girl and mistakenly ravaged her while they slept. _Then_ he refused to let her go home, said she was important to him and that he would do _anything _for her. It was about the point that _I love you_ tumbled from his lips and he kissed the breath right out of her that she realized what was going on.

She carefully pressed her hand against his forehead. He was obviously delusional. He'd been so busy worrying about her safety that he'd neglected himself. He'd run all that way, been soaked in the freezing rain…her stomach dropped. That was the only logical explanation. Why wasn't he burning up? His temperature seemed fine.

"Freddie, It's me…_Sam."_ She spoke slowly, as if Freddie had amnesia.

"Sam, I…"

"Are you feeling okay?" The earnest look on her face caused several emotions to begin swirling around for Freddie.

"I'm fine!" he flashed that famous Benson mega-watt smile and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sorry that I kissed you, in fact, I'd like to do it again very, _very_…soon." his eyes wandered to her lips…those soft pliant lips that he wanted to—

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. If he didn't get to his point he'd end up making her his right there on his neurotic mother's sofa.

Sam quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to finish his thought. He wanted to kiss her again?

He grasped her hand and lowered his voice to that sexy, silky tone he seemed to only use for her. "I _so_ don't regret what happened between us." He squeezed her hand to let her know just how much he meant the words he spoke. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I felt about you, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you and I'm mostly sorry that I wasn't here for you when you needed someone the most."

Suddenly at all clicked for Sam. He was serious. The nub actually loved her. He really, truly _loved her._

"I don't need _someone_, Freddie." She matched his tone, soft and silken. Special, just for him. "I need _you_…" She felt his hand squeeze hers and she took a deep breath before she finished her thought. "I need you…_now._"

Freddie wasn't even aware that a growl emitted from low in his chest as he pressed his lips against hers and pulled her to sit on his lap. Her legs fit snuggly on either side of him and he just wanted to feel her warm skin, but that damn humongous shirt and those ridiculous pj pants were in his way.

_**Fricken Galaxy Wars.**_

Their lips moved synchronously, fighting against years of pent up frustration, lust, adoration, and love. His hands snaked over her behind, up her back and sought the warm skin he knew waited for him. He felt her relax in his arms, sinking further in his lap and pressing ever so gently against his desire for her.

"Sam, I…" He gasped the words and he tore his mouth from hers to allow their deprived lungs to fill with air.

She pressed her pointer finger to his swollen lips and smile softly. It was a sweet, teasing smile. "I won't regret it." She already knew what he was thinking. She could never regret a night spent with her Fredweird Benson. He was her best friend and the only boy she'd ever loved enough to refrain from actually inflicting real pain when he was being a nub.

"Good." He said, his lips brushing against hers. "Because I don't think I could have let you go." He devoured her lips, his hands skirting up her solid thighs and over her hips and coming to rest on her firm stomach.

Sam rocked her hips, pulling Freddie closer. She sighed as his hand drifted around to her back and slid up to delicately grasp the back of her neck. He tipped her head back, giving him access to her throat and collar bone.

She moaned his name. His real name, not some surly nick-name meant to irk his nerves.

She wanted him.

And she was going to have him.

"Freddie." She whispered again and he groaned against her neck. He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.

He stood up, holding her in his strong arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands threaded through his hair.

"Sam, are you _absolutely_ sure?" Freddie's voice was strained. He held his breath because he didn't know what he'd do if she answered in the negative. He'd needed her for so long.

"Take me to your bedroom, nub." He breathlessly chuckled at her command, but she cut him off with a searing kiss.

Oh he was going to _take_ her alright.

Within mere seconds he stumbled into his bedroom and without breaking contact, lowered both of them his bed.

They were a tangle of arms and legs, lips and tongues, fighting to sate the burning need to be closer.

Their clothes were removed in a heated blur, neither of them able to focus on anything but each other.

He almost didn't remember to reach over and grab the little foil wrapper out of his nightstand draw.

He looked down at her and smiled softly as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss against her rosy lips. "I love you." He said, gently lowering his body fully on top of hers.

"I love _you."_ She gasped and her head fell back against the pillow. There was no telling where she ended and he began. They were finally what the needed to be for so long: each other's.

After a long while, Freddie finally moved over to lie on his back. He was careful to pull Sam with him, allowing her blonde wisps of hair to brush smoothly across the expanse of his hard chest. His hands slid down her back as he nuzzled his face against the top of her head.

Freddie was used to Sam being the one in charge, the one pushing him around, telling him what to do. He loved that she was headstrong and set in her ways. He loved that she didn't let anyone push her around. But he also _loved_ the fact that when he asserted himself, she matched him and made him fall in love all over again.

"How long did you…?" He whispered the words, but he had to know.

"Since the first time I clobbered you for being a nub." He could feel her sleepy smile against his chest and his heart swelled.

"Me too,Sam." His eyes fluttered shut and he pulled her closer. "Me too."

_**Sooo, what'd y'all think?**_

_**I tried to make this one emotion evoking…while keeping the T rating. I hope I accomplished that.**_

_**I think this is going to be the last chapter. However, I have a really cute idea for a short epilogue blurb that will take place the day the gang graduates from college. Let me know what your thoughts are.**_

_**And as always…Thanks so much for the reviews and support throughout this story! They're much appreciated!**_


	8. Epilogue

_**This was supposed to be really short, but ended up being normal chapter length. Sorry guys!**_

_**Happy Reading! :)**_

_**Epilogue: College Graduation Day.**_

"And _THAT_ ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done." Gibby announced, making a grand entrance into the Shay apartment. His arms spread wide and a grin plastered on his face.

The rest of the gang wasn't far behind. Carly smirked as Gibby downed the rest of the sparkling cider he'd brought with him from the graduation party Mrs. Benson had hosted for them. Despite the fact that they were now 22 years old, she'd mandated that there would be no alcohol anywhere near _her_ party. He slammed the glass down on the kitchen counter for effect and his grin matched Carly's as she slinked up beside him, allowing him to tuck her under his ample arm.

"You do know you're supposed to return that after you walk off the stage, right?" Freddie asked, referring to the fact that Gibby still wore his cap and gown.

"Yeah well, I wasn't supposed to blow up the chemistry lab, skip class every other Thursday or bribe my statistics professor with pictures of Sam and Carly either, but that didn't stop me, now did it?" Gibby grinned and was promptly slapped on the chest by Carly.

Freddie held Sam tight, her back snuggly rested against his chest as she struggled to break free.

"You _what?"_ She growled.

"He's a lonely old man and I needed an A, what do you want from me?" In Gibby's mind, this explanation was perfectly plausible. "You guys were _mostly_ clothed anyway; bikinis and pajamas." He rolled his eyes.

"I will claw your eyes out!" She kicked her feet as she dangled in Freddie's strong arms. He grinned against the back of her hair and took a deep breath of her rich strawberry scent. God, he loved her even when she was angry. _Especially_ when she was angry.

"Oh Calm down Sam, it wasn't like they were naked pictures." Carly defended, allowing Gibby to stand behind her, his thick arms enveloping her small frame. She often acted as a buffer between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"I will not _calm_ down!" She wriggled again, unaware that her backside was pressing against a very _important_ part of Freddie's anatomy every time she lunged for Gibby's throat.

Freddie leaned in and breathed in her ear. "Calm down baby and I will _so_ make it worth your while." His voice was low so only she could hear, but Gibby and Carly knew something was going by the way Sam immediately stilled in his tight grasp.

Before anyone could question what he'd whispered in her ear, Freddie switched his train of thought and pointed at Gibby. "You take anymore pictures of _my_ girlfriend for any reason other than to show _me_ how gorgeous she is, I will snap your appendages off. Got it?"

"Freddie!" Carly scolded, rubbing her hand over Gibby's stomach in a loving gesture. "You be nice to him."

"Tell him to stop being such a perv!" Sam added, defending Freddie even as he carried her away toward the balcony.

Gibby grinned, playing with the tassel on his cap, knowing he wasn't really in trouble.

Carly wrapped her arms around him and sighed in satisfaction. She'd never cared for anyone the way she did Gibby. He was her exact opposite and she loved the excitement he brought to her life.

"Put me down, you nub!" Sam cried out as Freddie carried her out on the fire escape and finally set her down. He couldn't help staring at her. Her blond hair was curled perfectly and blew softly as the wind swirled gently around them. She was absolutely breathtaking and he still found it hard to believe, even after four years, that she was his. He wanted to make sure that she'd always be his.

"What am I? In time out?" Sam crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. She had to keep her distance so she didn't jump him right there. She allowed her eyes to rove over his flawless face and come to rest on his full lips. His hair was tousled from when they'd snuck away during the party for some alone time. She'd never tire of the rush she felt when he held her close and told her she was his _everything_.

"Kind of." He smirked, watching as she sat down on the ledge. How was he going to do this? Where should he begin? "I was thinking maybe we should talk, you know, about us." He gave her a shy smile, the assertiveness he'd grown when they'd began dating slightly wavered as her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What _about _us?" She tried to hide the slight insecurity in her voice. It was graduation after all. Maybe he wanted time to explore things on his own without the hassle of refereeing the quarrels she got in on a daily basis.

"You know…" His eyes shifted to the floor, suddenly feeling nervous. His hands went into his pockets and he took a deep breath. "about our future." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Our future isn't certain…" It wasn't really a question. She nodded glumly, looking down at the floor.

Freddie groaned inwardly, he'd fudged this up good. Now she thought he was breaking up with her.

"I'm hoping to solidify our future right now." He drew a shaky breath, pulling his hands from his pockets and swiftly moving down on one knee in front of Sam. "Baby, look at me." He tipped her chin up to look at him and scooted a little closer, rubbing his hand along her side. He couldn't screw this up.

"Freddie, what're you do-" She began, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"The past four years have been the best of my life." He smiled as he saw the realization of what he was about to do slowly appear on her beautiful face. "I love you Sam, so much and I know that I could never survive without you." He grinned as she playfully rolled her eyes at his sappiness. What he didn't know was that she only rolled her eyes to hide the happy tears that were threatening to fall. "Let me be romantic, I only get to do this once in a lifetime." He nearly whispered, wanting so badly to pull her down for a kiss.

His nervousness slowly depleted with Sam's encouraging smile. "Samantha Puckett will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your days beating the nubbiness out of me, eating all off my bacon and ham and making me the happiest man who ever lived?" As he finished, he popped open the small velvet box that he'd pulled out of his pocket when he knelt.

The diamond sparkled beautifully and she was suddenly ecstatic. "Well, it's a tough job, but I guess _somebody's _got to do it." Sam tried her best to keep up her playful façade, but tears prickled her eyes and she couldn't suppress the smile from twisting her lips. "Oh Fredweird, of course!" she threw her arms around him and her lips sought his in a feverish kiss that had him wishing they weren't out in the open.

He pulled back, gasping for breath as he slipped the ring on her left hand. "It's beautiful. Just like you." He leaned in again, nuzzling the side of his face against her cheek and breathing in her hypnotic scent once again.

"I love you, nub." She giggled; something that Sam Puckett never did.

"I love you more." His voice was sincere as he pulled back to look at her.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD" They heard Carly squealing from inside and they both stood up.

"Ten bucks Spencer was trying to demonstrate how a _fire extinguisher_ works with a _blow torch_ again." Sam rolled her eyes as she followed her fiancé back inside.

"OHHHHH MY GOD!" Carly squealed again and they saw her jumping up and down like a rabid hyena, waving her hand around.

"What is wrong, you dipstick?" Sam quirked her brow, but smiled when she felt Freddie wrap her arms around her from behind. "Practicing for random dancing?"

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" She didn't stop jumping until Gibby scooped her up in his arms.

"Figured I should make an honest woman out of her." He shrugged as if he'd just committed to ordering a pizza rather than pledging his heart to his girlfriend of three years.

"Well, that makes our news slightly less surprising." Sam smirked, holding her left hand up to show her friends.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Carly began squealing again, unable to jump because she was securely held in Gibby's embrace. "We can have a double wedding!"

"I don't foresee that happening." Sam cringed. "I don't like lace, fringe, chiffon , anything pink, sparkles, ruffles or tiny heart candies that say Mr. and Mrs." Sam rattled off and watched Carly's face fall in disappointment.

"Please, Sam" Carly pouted as she sometimes did when she didn't get her way. "For me?"

"Argh. Chiz." Sam groaned. "Fine, but no matching wedding gowns!"

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Carly Shay Gibson." She sighed, relaxing in Gibby's arms as he placed a kiss atop her head.

"I'm keeping my last name." Sam said with a straight face, feeling Freddie tense behind her. Oh, how she loved messing with her Fredbag.

"What?" He whined, spinning her around to face him. "You are not!" She loved when he got all worked up.

"Hmm, yes…I think I definitely am." She crossed her arms and smirked, challenging him.

"You are going to be Mrs. Samantha Benson and you're going to _like_ it!" He was fuming and oh-so-sexy.

"Mrs. Samantha Benson…hmm…" She acted as if she were pondering the idea and then shook her head in the negative. "Nah, sounds nubbish." She couldn't help the short giggle that passed her lips.

Freddie hid his smirk. She liked when he was assertive and he knew it. He also knew how their little spats ended. He knew they would end up tangled beneath his sheets before the fight was properly ended.

"I'll show you nubbish" He easily picked her up in a fireman's carry, hauling her over his shoulder.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Lunch?" He looked expectantly back and forth between Gibby and Carly, calmly acting as if Sam wasn't throwing a temper tantrum.

"Sounds good to us." Gibby answered, ushering Carly over to the sofa for some heavy duty cuddling.

Freddie pulled the door shut and set Sam down in the hallway.

"You jerk…" She began, but he cut her off by pressing her against the wall, much like he had the night he'd pleaded with her to stay. The night everything had changed for them.

"Say you want to be my wife and that you want my last name." He growled in her ear, pulling her thigh up around his hip.

"But it's so icky." She breathlessly teased him and followed with a soft moan as he pressed his hips against hers.

"Say it."

"Make me, Benson."

His hands snaked up her sides and his hot breath pulsed against her ear. "Last chance…"

"Fine." She huffed and he pulled back slightly, confused as to why she was seemingly giving in. "I _so_ want to be Mrs. Samantha Nubson." She said sarcastically and then grinned as he picked her up all the way this time, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"By the time I'm done you'll be begging me to give you my last name." He smirked, opening the door to his apartment, knowing his mother was still at the party entertaining relatives.

"Try me." She challenged as he moved swiftly toward his old bedroom.

"Oh, you can count on it _Mrs. Benson_. You can count on it." His lips took possession of hers and she returned the kiss with all the love she felt for him as he kicked the door shut and locked it.

He wouldn't be interrupted. He was going to win this _argument_ if it killed him.

And knowing his blonde haired demon, it just might.

_**Ah, the end is here:)**_

_**SeddierealLuvJathan- I would definitely be up for writing a Seddie one-shot. I'm not sure when it'll be posted, but keep an eye out for it:) **_

_**I know I won't be able to stay away from writing Seddie for too long. So if I write another fic, would you guys be more interested in a fluff fic, angsty, AU or an expansion of an episode?**_

_**Anyway, what'd you guys think? :)**_

_**Cheers!**_


End file.
